ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Eternal Sonata
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Eternal Sonata - Versus II is the fifth installment of Ryan's Reality Network. Production The blog for this season is RRN Eternal Sonata and the tag of the season is SurvivorVersus2. Hosts Twists *'Versus': Though this season is being held on RRN it's a spin off of Tumblr Survivor, putting 3 tribes representing 3 different seasons of Tumblr Survivor against each other. Chiefs Island, Galapagos, and Ireland were chosen as all these seasons had 3 or more tribes. *'The Title of Chief:' Every pre-merge immunity challenge will reward the player who had the best score of the winning tribe by giving them the title of Chief. They make decisions regarding who gets idol / treasure clues as well as get a bit of an advantage whenever they hold the title during a twist. * Amulet of Abduction: An item that can be found while looking for idols. It forces the player who stumbles upon it to kidnap a player from another tribe and force them to be on theirs. * Free Game Individual Immunity Necklace: Like the amulet of abduction this season has an individual immunity necklace hidden out in the world for a player to wear until they go to tribal council. It won't be rehidden until the player that possesses it goes to tribal. * 'Seitz Shadow Hidden Immunity Idol: '''This is a special limited edition idol that doesn't guarantee the user safety at tribal council. Instead when played at tribal council it separates the player from their shadow dividing them into two separate entities that exist on two separate tribes. If the player is voted out the tribal where they played the idol they will simply just be reborn on to another tribe. This idol is no longer usable at the merge, nor is the ability. The player will enter the merge with only one life. More twists tba. Castaways Episode Guide Challenge History Voting History } | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2" Vote | 5-1 | 3-1-1 | 4-1 | 5-1 | 5-1 | 3-1 | 4-1 | 3-1 | 2-1 | 6-4 | 5-3-1 | | | | | | | | |- |align=left | Amelia | | | | | Matt | | | | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- |align=left | Dane | | | | | Matt | | | | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- |align=left | David | | TBA | | Grace | Matt | | | | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- |align=left | Dylan | Nic | | Justin | | | | Jules | | | Catherine | TBA | TBA |- |align=left |rowspan=2 Emma | | | | Grace | | | Jules | | Josh |rowspan=2 TBA |rowspan=2 TBA |rowspan=2 TBA |- |align=right bgcolor=grey| | | | | | | Joe | | Kevin | |- |align=left | Jessy | | TBA | | Grace | | | Jules | | Emma | TBA | TBA | TBA |- |align=left |rowspan=2 Josh | Nic | | Justin | | | | Jules | | Emma |rowspan=2 TBA |rowspan=2 TBA |rowspan=2 TBA |- |align=left bgcolor=grey| | | | | Grace | | Joe | | Kevin | |- |align=left | Michelle | Nic | | Justin | | | Joe | | Kevin | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- |align=left | Joshua | | | | | Matt | | | | | TBA | TBA | | | |- |align=left | Catherine | | | | | Matt | | | | | Dylan | |- |align=left | Kevin | | | | | | ''Exiled | | S. Emma | |- |align=left | Jules | | | | | | | Josh | |- |align=left | Joseph | | TBA | | Grace | | S. Emma | |- |align=left | Matt | Nic | | Justin | | David | |- |align=left | Grace | | TBA | | S. Josh | |- |align=left | Justin | Nic | | Josh | |- |align=left | Cole | | TBA | |- |align=left | Nic | Justin | |} Buffs